Vagan
Vagan '''(also known as the '''Unknown Enemy or UE) is a faction in the Advanced Generation era. The Vagan serves as the main antagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. History 150 years before AG 115, the Earth Federation initiated a plan to colonize Mars in a plan called "Mars' Birthday" in order to ease the burden placed on Earth's carrying capacity. Due to the appearance of the fatal disease "Mars Ray", 20% of the colonists fell ill. For reasons unexplained, the Earth Federation opted to abandon the colonists in lieu of rescuing them. They then cover it up, while stating in the official report that the disease wiped out all the colonists. In truth, a significant portion survived and established a new civilization calling itself Vagan. The Vagan home nation is located in Second Moon, which orbits Mars. Both the Vagan mobile suit and ship technology was obtained from a part of EXA-DB, a large weapons database from the Colony Nation Wars periodMobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 35 "Cursed Treasure". During AG 101, the Vagan suddenly appear and attack Earth and its space colonies, thus starting a full-scale war. They destroy the space colony "Angel", in a disaster later referred to as "The Day the Angel Fell". In AG 108, the Vagan attack a once peaceful colony known as "Orvan". In AG 115, the Vagan finally faced their first defeat in fourteen years when they attacked the space colony "Nora". Nevertheless, they continue and destroy the colony with the Colony Destroyer at the cost of several Gafrans. The Vagan's next appearance was when they attacked the space colony "Fardain" and interrupt the civil war between Euba and Zalam loyalist forces. However their attacks were thwarted by the combined force of the Earth Federation Force warship Diva, that was docked at the colony at that time, as well as the Euba and Zalam loyalists who wished to protect their colony. The Vagan's next appeared when the Earth Federation Forces 8th Space Fleet, Special Detachment forces attempt to take custody of Grodek Ainoa at colony Minsry but were forced to retreat. Later it is discovered they had occupied the abandoned Earth Federation Force Space Fotress Ambat as a base of operations. 26 years later, Vagan tried to capture Tordia, Solon, Big Ring and Nortram, but to no avail. However, the attack on Big Ring and Nortram were part of their objectives to weaken the Earth defense so they could land on Earth. During battle of Nortram, Vagan lost its moveable fortress, Downes, but its forces managed to land on Earth. In A.G. 164, Fezarl Ezelcant declared a full scale invasion on Earth. And the Vagan resurfaced to eliminate everything in sight. They adapted to Earth's environment and created their Mobile Suits based on that, one example is the Gomel, a Mobile Suit that can move on the desert. The Battle of La Gramis was the last battle of the decades-long Earth and Vagan conflict. After the battle, the Earth Federation made peace with the Vagans, and aided the Vagans in finding a remedy for the Mars Rays. Vagans in exchange would have to rejoin the Federation, but they did retain a larger amount of autonomy compared to the other colonies. By A.G. 201, the Mars Ray problem had been solved by the Everse System, which was created using data from the AGE System and EXA-DB. Technology The Vagan's military technology far surpassed that of the Earth Federation from the onset with mobile weapons that have superior armor and beam capability as well as ships with cloaking capabilities for stealth. This was due to the data obtained by Fezarl Ezelcant from a part of EXA-DB, which brought innovation to the Vagan. This started to change in A.G. 115 where the introduction of the Gundam AGE-1 and the AGE System started to create decent opposition to Vagan units with the latter designing weapons that are capable of damaging and even destroying Vagan mobile weapons and ships. Despite this, the Vagan still possess the ability to quickly evolve their technology to somewhat counter AGE System developments although the origin/specifics of this is a mystery.MG 1/100 AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus manual One example of this include the development of the Electromagnetic Armor as a counter to the DODS Rifle as well as the deployment of more X-Rounder use machines after Flit Asuno's X-Rounder awakening. During the earlier years of the war, flight modes are important to Vagan mobile suits due to the long distance between Vagan and Earth Federation territory but development was shifted to non-transformable mobile suits because of the Vagan's expanding sphere of influence.Great Mechanics DX 20 In sharp contradiction, Vagan mobile suits have the cockpit inside their heads while most mobile suits have them on their chest or lower abdomen. Military Bases *Ambat (destroyed) *Downes (destroyed) *La Gramis (destroyed) *Second Moon Known Members *Fezarl Ezelcant *Dorene Ezelcant *Romy Ezelcant *Geera Zoi *Arabel Zoi *Desil Galette *Zeheart Galette *Medel Zant *Daz Roden *Gren Raize *Zel Brant *Lessie Adonel *Leo Louis *Zafar Rogue *Ned Kahn *Igor Ehans *Dole Frost *Mink Leiden *Godom Dynam *Glat Otto *Deymon Large *Leil Light *Darrest Goon *Zanald Beihart *Fram Nara *Deen Anon *Lu Anon *Aaron Simmons *Girard Spriggan *Falk Ocramud *Zera Gins Gallery Veigan.png|Second Moon Entrance to Vagan1.jpg|Entrance to Vagan's home world, Second Moon Entrance to Vagan2.jpg|Entrance heavily secured by Vagan MS and battleships Entrance to Vagan3.jpg|Zanald Beihart's ship heading towards Vagan's entrance Gen 3 Proluge.jpg Vagan Perfect File.jpg Vagan MS (beta).png Vagan_Spacesuit_Sketch.jpeg References